Good Feeling
|artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm=2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) |mc=Blue (JD4) Bright Turquoise (Classic on JDU 2017) Malibu (Extreme on JDU 2017) |pc= to (Classic) to (Extreme) |gc= to (Classic) (Extreme) |lc=Neon Green (Classic/Extreme) Forest Green (Post-''JD4'') Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt=Extreme Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 115 (Classic) 196 (Extreme) 85 (Mashup) |kcal=28 |dura=4:10 |perf= Nick Mukoko (Classic) Mehdi Kerkouche (Extreme)}} "Good Feeling" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The Classic routine consists of a man that is wearing a purple and pitch black cap, a purple shirt, a black and green camouflage jacket with green sleeves, black-and-green shoes, and black pants. At the techno instrumental, his outfit will flash different colors, while his shoes change to yellow and red. At the final chorus, his cap and shirt turn blue, his jacket turns green with yellow sleeves, and his shoes turn yellow and green. Extreme The Extreme Version consists of a man that has blue hair, and is wearing a blue and purple checker-plaid button down shirt, with only the top button being connected, also wearing a purple shirt underneath. He wears dark blue jeans and blue and teal sneakers. At the techno instrumental, his hair turns white, his skin and undershirt turns black, with his buttoned shirt having a black base and color changing plaid. His pants and shoes also turn black. Background Classic The dancer is in a large dark area with large lights and stereos. At one point during the song, there is a reflected light that looks like the dancer. Extreme The Extreme background has the same layout as the Mashup and Party Master Mode background for Just Dance 4, which is a dotted screen with slow smoke behind. The dots are a colour changing rainbow spectrum. Unlike the Mashup backgrounds, the floor flashes white lights and the smoke behind changes colours. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1: At the last part of the "Jaws" step, put your right hand up. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your chin. Good Feeling GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 goodfeelinggm1|Gold Move 1 in-game Good Feeling GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 goodfeelinggm2|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Gold Move 1: Bending your back on a backward side while swaying. Gold Move 2: Make a fast salute with your right arm. Gold Move 3: Point to the screen with both hands. GoodFeelingALTGM1.png|Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingALTGM2.png|Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 GF Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GF Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game GF Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (Not a quest on the Wii) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get 5 stars on the Mashup (only on the Wii) * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Oh oh sometimes" is sung Just Dance 2016 Good Feeling appears in the following Dance Quest: * Royal Mashup Good Feeling has a Mashup that is made available through normal play on Wii, but Ubisoft Club on other consoles. Dancers *''Good Feeling'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rasputin'' *''Oh No!'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''It’s Raining Men'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rasputin'' *''Oh No!'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''It's Raining Men'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Idealistic'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Satisfaction'' *''Toxic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Rasputin'' *''I Like To Move It'' *''Good Feeling'' Puppet Master Mode Good Feeling has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Good Feeling * Diving Down/Posh/Come With Me/Rising Hand * Backstroke/Swim Up/Hi All/Where Am I * Grunge/Nurse Wave/Bounce 'N' Point/Cyber Pose * Up And Down/Neon Robotics/Inside The Box/Super Groovy * Funny Dog/Egyptian Jump/Girly Groove/Goofy Twist * MC Skater/Puppet/Party Lights/The Winner * Four Corners/Russian Plane/Running Man/Crazy Walk * Lean/Bombay Twist/Sparkle 'N' Snap/Crescent Moon * Bridal Bouquet/Pick And Choose/African Swim/Pivoting Punch * Cheer Girl Snap/Puppet Pulse/Spanish Groove/Hands Up * Dude Twist/Lightning Strikes/Hippie Hop/Cyber Fight * Beethoven/Russian Violin/Circle 'N' Twist/Shuffling * Put Your Hand Up/Star Waves/Twist 'N' Clap/Moves Like A Star * Dirty Punch/Punch It/Double Punch/Beat It * Seatbelt/Whip And Circle/Out Of Africa/Broken Hearted * Dog Call/Robotic Repeat/Stomp/Phone Me * Speed Bag/Russian Skip/Hippie Plane/Wonder Boy * Dungarees/Bollywood/Castanets/Happy Birthday * Skater Girl/Lighting Pose/Indian Swing/Bouncer * Grunge Guitar/Pray For Parvati/Set Fire/Cyber Whip * Hitch Home/Bullet Time/Backwards/Day Dream * Shutout/Ice Skater/In Da Pit/Ready To Fight * Kennel Party/Posh Poses/Walking On Clouds/To The Right * Dude Dance/Night Nurse/Giggle Box/Windmill * Half Time/Sweet Stroke/No Way/Happy Hop * Pretty Bride/Neon Madness/Beware Of The Bull/Cyber Style * Locomotion/Sun Rise/Step In Style/Fever * Skater Boogie/Duck Dance/Rocking Chair/Aie Aie Aie * S Snap/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Wind Up Walk * Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/TV Hands/Super Whip * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups Good Feeling ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''4x4 (Best of[[Just Dance 4| JD 4]]) * Animals (Club) * Feel So Right * Gentleman * Irish Meadow Dance * Limbo * Love Boat * Macarena '(Gentlemen)' * Mr. Saxobeat * So What * Super Bass * #thatPOWER * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been * Wild * Y.M.C.A. Extreme * Beauty And A Beat * Disturbia Captions Both versions of Good Feeling ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Breadwinner * Crowd Pleaser * Dub Step * Free Hug * Good Wave * Jaws/Croco Night * Me, Me and Me/Crazy Walk * Metronome * Pendulum Whip * Relax * Shoot Em Up * Winner Extreme * Heel Jump * Here 'N' Now * Keep Cool * Jumping Jack * Power Circle * Speeding Up * Techno Tonic * Vitamin C Trivia * "God" has been censored from the song due to it being considered as "taking God's name in vain". ** "God" is not censored in the ''Just Dance 4 launch trailer. * This song was featured in the music video for Justin Bieber's song Beauty And A Beat for a few split scenes. * The Classic dancer's third jacket was also seen in Safe And Sound. The fourth switched dancer wears this jacket. * At the preview video of Just Dance 4, the video shows Good Feeling. However, it only shows the dancer using the third Dancer Type. ** This means that the dancer originally was not going to change colored outfits. * The coach from the Classic routine was going to have dark blue pants instead of black. * Both coaches of Good Feeling appeared in the selection of the Puppet Master Mode of Love You Like A Love Song (only seen at the bridge lyric in a backward row). * This is the first Flo Rida song, the second being Troublemaker (as a featured role). * This song samples "Levels" by Avicii and "Something's Got a Hold on Me" by Etta James. * Mehdi Kerkouche, the Extreme version's performer, does a pose from this routine in the square of VIP for It's My Birthday. * In the Mashup for Beauty And A Beat and in several Puppet Master Modes, this song's Extreme dancer is not darkened when necessary, dissimilar to his original debut. * The Extreme dancer's color scheme changes to a lighter one near the end of the routine. ** The dancer's icon shows him in those colors. * Flo Rida performed this song at the E3 2012 press conference to help Ubisoft launch the game. ** This was the first time such a thing happened. The second time was Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me to help launch Just Dance 2016, ''and Bebe Rexha performing ''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) for Just Dance 2018. * The version of the song used is the Alice version, which is why the song sounds different during the chorus. ** At E3, the song appeared as "Good Feeling (Alice Version)". *In the official Ever After High video, The Wonderlicious Dance Off, at 0:40 the white knight performs a move from the classic routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csLYmBA7zdM *When the Classic dancer is in his third Type, his glove constantly glitches from pink to green. Gallery goodfeelingjustdance4.jpg|''Good Feeling'' GoodFeelingAlternate.png|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) (Just Dance 4) Goodfeelingalt.jpg|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) (Updated) goodfeelinginactive.png|''Good Feeling'' on the Just Dance 4 menu goodfeelingactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Goodfeeling coachfromjd4.png|Album coach GoodfeelingALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme's album coach goodfeeling_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Goodfeelingalt_cover.jpg|Extreme's Just Dance Now cover 413.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Goodfeelingalt avatar.png|Extreme avatar 200413.png|Golden avatar 300413.png|Diamond avatar 200503.png|Golden Extreme avatar 300503.png|Diamond Extreme avatar Goodfeelingbeta4.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) jd4_goodfeeling.jpg|Classic/another Beta picture Wantuback3.png|Its appearance in Want U Back goodfeelingdancer.jpg|The dancer GoodFeelingClassic.png|Good Feeling (Classic) Good Feeling Neon.png|Neon version Good feeling edited.png|Good Feeling (Extreme) Good Feeling Pictograms.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite-goodfeelingalt.png|Extreme Pictograms reward2.jpg|Mashup square (when seen in the Ubisoft Club) Good Feeling beta.png|Classic's dancer beta color scheme good feeling beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Just Dance Now 2017-01-29-15-41-00.png Vlcsnap-error391.png|The glove glitch Videos Official Music Video Flo_Rida_-_Good_Feeling_Official_Video Teasers Good Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (US) Good Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Good Feeling, Flo Rida (Classique) 5* Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling (EXTREME) - 5 stars Just Dance 4 Good Feeling, Flo Rida (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance 4 Good Feeling Puppet Master Mode (JD3) Good Feeling by Flo Rida Just Dance Now Good Feeling - Flo Rida Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2016 - Good Feeling (Extreme) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Good Feeling (Extreme) (1080p 60fps) Just Dance 2017 - Good Feeling by Flo Rida Just Dance 2017 - Good Feeling (Extreme) by Flo Rida Extractions Just Dance 4 Good Feeling Red Screen Extraction Just Dance 4 Good Feeling Extreme Green Screen Extraction Just Dance Extractions 4 Good Feeling (Mash-Up) by Flo Rida Just Dance 4 Extract Good Feeling (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation es:Good Feelingfr:Good Feeling Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:2010s Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs by Flo Rida